Teléfono móvil
by ChickenBrown
Summary: Eren sufre un pequeño lapso de aburrimiento y cansancio en su habitación justo antes de los exámenes finales. Sin embargo su aburrimiento se desvanece en cuanto recuerda que por la mañana consiguió el número de teléfono de cierta persona...


¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo les va? ¿Una empanada? Pasen que hay de sobra (?)

Vale. Hoy les traigo algo cortito, ojalá que a alguien le guste un poquito. Espero sus críticas y comentarios ;)

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo I

Eren se sentía aburrido ese día. Aburrido y algo cansado. Se había negado a ir de paseo con Connie, Sasha y los demás; también evadió a toda costa las invitaciones de Armin y Mikasa para estudiar. Sabía que los exámenes finales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina pero no le importaba. Tan sólo quería tirarse sobre la cama a pensar un rato sobre nada realmente. Nunca le había sucedido en fechas atareadas e incluso él mismo se sorprendió cuando dijo que no a una sesión de estudio con sus dos mejores amigos, porque sabía que si no estudiaba no pasaría los exámenes

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, tirado sobre el colchón de la cama como si nada, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos más profundos. La tarde ya se estaba yendo y el atardecer se llevaba los últimos rayos del sol que apenas se colaban entre las nubes rojizas y las calles solitarias. Los pocos pájaros que cantaban seguro pensaban en si esa noche sería fría y si su refugio sería suficiente por ahora. Tal vez incluso pensaban en mudarse de árbol o en qué harían en el invierno. Quizás no pensaban en nada de ello, porque de todos modos irían a algún otro lugar mucho más cálido en cuanto la primera oleada de frío les llegara.

Entonces se acordó de alguien, alguien con ojos pequeños y cabello negro como las plumas de un cuervo. Ese alguien que tenía cautivado su corazón desde que lo vio por primera vez. Pero cómo no enamorarse de ese cuerpo pequeñito, de ese cuello delgado, de esos labios rosados y de ese léxico asqueroso que le hacía decir todas las majaderías existentes en una sola frase. Eren sencillamente lo amaba. Y no podía perdonarse por pensar en ésa persona de una manera tan vulgar como lo hacía cada que lograba tener una conversación con él más allá del hola. Se sentía tan sucio pensando en esas cosas cuando oía su voz diciendo su nombre aunque fuera sólo para insultarlo. Era un masoquista y lo sabía, pero simplemente le excitaba.

Recordó que por la mañana había conseguido el número de Levi de su propia mano y que le había dicho que sólo marcara para "alguna emergencia". Pero no había dicho qué podía ser exactamente una "emergencia". Así que tomó el móvil y lo buscó entre sus contactos, logrando dar con él de inmediato. Marcó sin dudarlo y esperó con la bocina pegada al oído por algunos segundos. Casi no tardó en ser atendida su llamada con un: ¿Quién habla? Eren quiso jugar un rato con él y contestó preguntando por Levi, como si no supiera que era con él con el que hablaba.

—¿Qué quieres, maldito mocoso?— dijo a cambio.

—Eren— le recordó.

—¿Qué quieres, Eren?— repitió con fastidio.

Eren jadeó alejando el aparato en su mano. Maldita sea, no entendía cómo era posible que Levi le calentara así. Tan sólo escuchado su nombre salir de esos bellos labios sintió cierta parte siendo apretada entre los pantalones. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer podría valerle una buena patada en los huevos, si tenía suerte, pero en ése momento le importaba un demonio. Así que bajó una mano hacia su entrepierna y desabrochó el botón y la bragueta del pantalón con una parsimonia desesperante. Levi insistió en el teléfono.

—Sólo quería hablar un rato contigo, estoy solito en mi casa y todo está demasiado silencioso— en parte era cierto.

—Estoy estudiando para los finales, deberías hacer lo mismo, idiota bastardo— contestó y Eren se rió un poco mientras sentía como su erección era liberada de la presión que ejercía la ropa, irguiéndose de inmediato.

—Sólo un ratito— pidió divertido.

Levi pareció pensarlo, en el peor de los casos le colgaría. Correría el riesgo. Mientras tanto acarició un poco su miembro relamiéndose los labios, pensando en el dilema en el que había puesto a ese chico bonito entre colgar o no hacerlo.

—¿De qué mierda quieres hablar?— bingo.

—Lo que quieras, sólo quiero oírte.

Para entonces su mano ya se movía lentamente, a penas tomando algo de ritmo. Sentía su respiración volverse más rápida y jadeante a cada segundo, se mordía los labios intentando no hacer ruidos extraños, pero Levi se detenía cada tanto como si quisiera asegurarse de algo. Eren escuchó una vez más su nombre y no pudo evitar jadear cerca del teléfono. Luego de un silencio abrumador en el que Eren ignoró por completo que comenzaba a respirar demasiado fuerte, la voz de Levi se escuchó un poco sorprendida.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, mocoso?

—Escucharte— dijo Eren con un descarado suspiro al final.

—Eres asqueroso— definitivamente se iba a ganar una buena patada.

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos tuvo el valor de colgar. Eren sentía su mano un poco mojada debido al líquido pre seminal, la respiración agitada poco a poco se volvía jadeos que resonaban como eco en el teléfono. Su piel comenzaba a perlarse con sudor, dejando que el calor se colara hacia sus mejillas y que el placer nublara su vista. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien. Mordió sus labios para no dejar escapar el nombre de Levi.

—Hey, Eren— dijo Levi.

Pero en lugar de contestar jadeó a propósito, moviendo su mano con más rapidez. Le excitaba tanto escuchar cuando lo llamaba por su nombre. Podía imaginárselo jadeando bajo él diciendo su nombre, o incluso arriba, no importaba realmente.

—¡Eren!

—¿Sí?— suspiró.

—No puede ser— se lamentó el azabache—. ¿Te vas a correr sólo por escucharme hablar?

—Me voy a correr sólo porque te escucho hablar— afirmó.

Levi suspiró con pesadez. Eren pudo escuchar cómo se levantaba de una silla, haciéndola rechinar en el piso. Luego caminó hacia algún lugar y abrió y cerró una puerta. Entonces dejó de escucharse nada más que el eco de los jadeos de Eren.

—¿Levi?— dijo deteniendo su mano por un momento. Pero no hubo respuesta alguna, entonces colgó y Eren suspiró con pesadez. Intentó no desanimarse con ello, realmente lo intentó.

Terminó metiéndose a la ducha por un largo rato, sumiéndose de nuevo entre sus pensamientos. El agua ya le congelaba los huesos de tanto tiempo que había pasado bajo la regadera pero no se dio cuenta hasta que el tono de su teléfono comenzó a sonar con insistencia al lado del lavabo. Su piel se entumeció, se apuró a salir del chorro de agua para enredarse una toalla a la cintura y atendió la llamada. Esperó unos segundos antes de hablar, ni siquiera había visto quién lo llamaba.

—Hey, mocoso. Llevo una media hora llamando a la puerta.

Así que Levi estaba interesado en lo de hace rato, ¿eh? Suerte que no estarían sus padres.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? :3

Quiero aclarar que no hay un orden específico en la pareja porque es relativamente neutral, así que pueden tomarlo como Riren o Ereri.

Y por último, gracias a todo aquél que se tomó el tiempo de leer hasta aquí, me encantaría leer su opinión c:

Mis mejores deseos,

Chicken Brown.


End file.
